Fourteenth Master
The fourteenth incarnation of the Master came into existence after the Tzun gave him a new regeneration cycle. Biography Finding a new regenerative cycle in the past Trapped on Earth at the dawn of the Space Age, the Master interrupted the first Soviet satellite launch and sent a distress signal to the Tzun Canton on Zeta Reticuli Four. He offered to help assimilate Earth into the Tzun Confederacy. In return, the Master asked for passage off Earth and the use of the Tzun's genetic engineering to cure his Cheetah Virus infection. The Tzun accepted and prepared nanites for him that broke down the corrupted Trakenite DNA in his cells and restructured it. This restored the Master to being a "full" Time Lord, which gave him a new regenerative cycle. While assisting the Tzun, the Master used the alias "Major Kreer". Shortly after being restored to his full Time Lord heritage he was shot in the back by Ace, causing him to regenerate. Following the regeneration he was able to make his escape, summoning his TARDIS using a Stattenheim remote control built from Tzun technology. After leaving a booby-trap for the Doctor in a nuclear warhead, the Master fled. (PROSE: First Frontier) Later, the Master laid a trap for the Doctor in one of the Doctor's homes using a device which would release the energy from a time fissure once the Doctor's TARDIS materialised, destroying it. The plan failed when Sarah Jane Smith, Mike Yates and K9 destroyed the device, causing the Master to flee. (PROSE: Housewarming) The nanites the Tzun gave the Master eventually began to fail, causing him to seek the Loom of Rassilon's Mouse in order to make himself a new body. His plan failed when a Fortean Flicker caused Bernice Summerfield's wedding to occur in the same place, exposing his scheme to her guests. However, the Master managed to escape by hypnotising Kitai into posing as a decoy. (PROSE: Happy Endings) A body lost The Master learned of a device known as the Warp Core, a sentient powerhouse of mental energy designed as a weapon to safeguard the planet Duchamp 331. He tracked the Warp Core to Earth, intending to use it to power his TARDIS. Unprepared for its power and underestimating its outside awareness, he was attacked by the Warp Core, having the body he stole from Tremas stripped from him and reducing him to his previous decaying form. He then collected four Krill eggs with the intention of awakening the Warp Core from its slumber and exhausting it, so that he could draw it into his TARDIS to be his slave. The Master then used a mask to disguise his deformity and followed the Warp Core as it arrived on Duchamp 331. Under the alias Mr Seta, the Master funded Madame Salvadori's trip to Duchamp 331. There, he unleashed the Krill upon the passengers, hypnotising Salvadori's aide, Klemp, in the process. Revealing his true identity, the Master kept Salvadori alive, before encountering the Doctor. When the Core arrived, the Master tried to ally with it, but it dismissed him, leading his to ordering Klemp to kill Salvadori, but Klemp's loyalty was too strong, so the Master killed him. The Doctor escaped to his TARDIS, and attempted to gain control of the Warp Core through his TARDIS's telepathic circuits, while the Master used his own to fight of the Doctor's influence, and gain control of it. After it and the planet was destroyed, the Master was flung through time and space. (AUDIO: Dust Breeding) The Master travelled to the planet of the Morgs in search of a way to cheat death, and obtained the form of a Deathworm. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) The Doctor later made a deal with Death whereby the Master would have ten years of peace and sanity, at the end of which the Doctor had to kill him. During his ten years, the Master had become a physician on the colony world of Perfugium with no memory of his past, and took the name John Smith. He was taken in by Wolstonecroft, and inherited his house when Wolstonecroft died. During his time as John Smith, the Master had become emotionally involved with Jacqueline Schaeffer. At the end of the allotted time, the Doctor arrived, but strove to avoid fulfilling his side of the bargain. The Master became aware of the Doctor's role in pledging him to Death as her servant, but while restored to John Smith, Smith forgave the Doctor for it, understanding that the adult couldn't be blamed for the actions of a child who didn't understand what was being offered. Death herself was present at these events, disguised as the Master's maid, and manipulated events so that the John Smith persona would crumble and the true Master would become dominant once more. (AUDIO: Master) A new body again Once again in a stolen body, the Master tried to steal the body of a boy named Callum, but his plan was foiled by the Doctor. (PROSE: Omegamorphosis) Dying once more Now in his "final incarnation", (TV: Doctor Who) the Master arrived in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt and was captured by the Daleks to be placed on trial, (AUDIO: Mastermind) for his attempts to destroy them and usurp their place as "the supreme creatures of the universe." (PROSE: The Novel of the Film) After he was tried and executed by the Daleks on Skaro as part of a Time Lord-Dalek treaty, (PROSE: Lungbarrow) he made a final request: for the Doctor to transport his remains back to Gallifrey. However, his essence survived his physical death in the fluid-like form (TV: Doctor Who) of a Deathworm Morphant. (AUDIO: Mastermind) Fighting the Eighth Doctor The Doctor stored the Master's ashes in a casket and set his TARDIS on course for Gallifrey. However, en route, the Master's consciousness escaped from the casket and interfered with the TARDIS, causing a timing malfunction that resulted in an emercancy landing in San Francisco during the final days of 1999. While the Doctor lay wounded after being caught in the crossfire of a gang war and was picked up by an ambulance, the Master exited the TARDIS via its keyhole, and, (TV: Doctor Who) deciding that the Doctor was too injured, and the nearby boy, Chang Lee, too young, (PROSE: The Novel of the Film) he hid inside a bag belonging to the ambulance driver, Bruce. After Bruce had gone to home and bed, the Master forced his way into Bruce's body through his mouth, killing him and taking over his body. The next morning, the Master awoke, now inhabiting Bruce's body, but realised that the American's body had started decaying and would not last long and launched his scheme to steal the Doctor's remaining regenerations, with his first act being the murder of Bruce's wife, (TV: Doctor Who) and then used Bruce's memories to track the Doctor to Walker General Hospital. (PROSE: The Novel of the Film) Learning from Bruce's colleagues that the Doctor had died on the operating table and that his body had apparently been stolen, the Master was also informed by Nurse Curtis that the young gang member who had been present when the Doctor was shot, Chang Lee, had also stolen the Doctor's possessions, including the TARDIS key. (TV: Doctor Who) Heading to the TARDIS, the Master found Lee already inside, (PROSE: The Novel of the Film) and regaled him with stories of the Doctor's supposed villainy, claiming that the Doctor had stolen his lives and home, and was also Genghis Khan. With Lee's help, the Master was able to open the Eye of Harmony, and discovered that the Doctor had regenerated into a new body, and that the Doctor was apparently half-human. (TV: Doctor Who) Stealing Bruce's ambulance by murdering his paramedic partner, the Master and Lee answered Dr. Grace Holloway's request for an ambulance to collect the Doctor, (PROSE: The Novel of the Film) and agreed to take them to Professor Wagg's atomic clock at the Institute for Technological Advancement and Research and repair the timing malfunction the Master caused with the clock's beryllium chip, when he was really planning to bring the Doctor back to the TARDIS. Realising the Master's true identity, the Doctor and Grace escaped, but before they could do so, the Master secretly possessed Grace's mind. When the Doctor got back to the TARDIS to fix the timing malfunction, the Master had Grace knock the Doctor out and put him in restraints. (TV: Doctor Who) Still wearing Bruce's clothes, (COMIC: The Abominable Showmen) the Master was greeted by a , who had developed a plan to form a band to hypnotise viewers of The Battle of the Bands Beyond the Stars. , and all joined in the plan, and the team spent "decades" practising. (COMIC: The Five Masters) After unveiling their presence to the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald, (COMIC: The Abominable Showmen) the Masters prepared for their performance. However, the "Tremas" Master began to fight with Missy over the control of her device, believing that he alone could hold the universe in his grasp. The decaying Master joined in the struggle, followed rapidly by the "Bruce" Master, and the group soon became involved in a full on brawl. The five were quickly disqualified, seemingly destroying them. (COMIC: The Five Masters) Having donned more traditional Gallifreyan robes, the Master boasted his plans to the retrained Doctor, accidentally letting it slip that he had lost his lives trying to destroy the Doctor, exposing his earlier lies to Lee. After killing Lee for refusing to follow his orders, the Master forcibly opened the Eye using Grace's retina so that he could steal the Doctor's regenerations. Although the Master was able to initiate the transfer process that would give him access to the Doctor's remaining regenerations, Grace was able to prevent this by rerouting the TARDIS' power and sending the ship into a temporal orbit. Grace released the Doctor from his restraints, but the Master threw Grace off of a balcony inside the Cloister Room, killing her. With the Master's body dying as the Doctor's regenerations were returned to him, the two Time Lords fought near the Eye of Harmony, culminating in the Master falling into it when he leapt at the Doctor and misjudged the angle. (TV: Doctor Who) Imprisonment While his essence was left wandering the Time Vortex, (COMIC: The Glorious Dead) an "echo" of the Master remained imprisoned inside the Doctor's TARDIS. In the singularity of the Eye of Harmony, the Master commanded infinite power, but could only wield it from within the confines of the Eye. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Shortly after his defeat, the Master laid a final trap for the Doctor, leaving a crystalline structure on the Eye that would give the Doctor amnesia. However, the Doctor was subconsciously guided by Rassilon to recover his memories by visiting his previous seven selves. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) Whilst exploring the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS, River Song thought she heard an American screaming from within the walls. (GAME: The Eternity Clock) During his imprisonment the Doctor came to speak to the Master where he dwelled in a room with his face on a screen. The Master spoke to the Doctor in the room on several occasions, telling him that he was an "old friend". After the defeat of the Council of Eight, the Doctor spoke to him about the death of Miranda Dawkins and if it was the cost of him saving the universe. (PROSE: Sometime Never...) The Master later appeared to the Doctor within a mirror in the TARDIS, where he asked the Doctor what was going on inside his head. The Doctor was unable to answer the question before the image in the mirror returned to that of the Doctor's reflection. (PROSE: The Deadstone Memorial) The Master had a longer conversation with the Doctor from within the Eye of Harmony. The Master showed the Doctor a vision of Marnal's investigation of the Shoal. When the Doctor pressed him about what happened to Gallifrey, the Master teased him with offers to bring it back, and to return his memories. The Master then became angry over the circumstances of his imprisonment. He threatened to use all of his power to detonate a fusion device and have his revenge. The Doctor sealed up the Eye of Harmony before he had the chance to carry out his plan. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Fight for the Glory After the Master passed through the Eye of Harmony, his essence was left wandering the Time Vortex. Nearing his ultimate destruction, he was rescued from the Vortex by a being named Esterath, the controller of the Glory, the focal point of the Omniverse. The Master was told that it was time for the Glory to gain another controller, but the power had to be fought for. The Master assumed that the battle would be between himself and his greatest foe, the Doctor. After gliding over the many realities throughout the Omniversal Spectrum for what he described as seeming like centuries, the Master was resurrected into the body of a recently deceased vagrant on the streets of 2001 Brixton. Some weeks afterwards, due to a symbiotic link he had formed with the Doctor's TARDIS when it consumed part of his essence after he passed through the Eye of Harmony, the Master was transported onto the Moon during one of the Doctor's adventures. The Master subsequently used this link to trail the Doctor for some time without his enemy suspecting. (COMIC: The Glorious Dead) He was present in London during the crisis resulting from Grace Holloway's attempt to merge human and Time Lord DNA, but was using the alien DNA of a Morphant by mistake. He killed Duncan, an M16 agent, with his TCE. (COMIC: The Fallen) The Master later made contact with Sato Katsura, a Japanese samurai unwillingly rendered immortal as a result of his involvement in the Doctor's adventures. The embittered warrior became the Master's follower. At his behest, Sato adopted the identity of Cardinal Morningstar and became leader of the Church of the Glorious Dead, instigator of a holy war that altered the history of Earth, a planet now renamed "Dhakan". . (COMIC: The Glorious Dead)]] The symbiotic link between the Doctor's TARDIS and the Master had also given the latter the ability to influence the flight of the TARDIS, which he used to send the craft to times and places which would weaken the Doctor's self-belief and confidence. After revealing his plot to the Doctor, the Master won a sword fight with the Doctor by stabbing him, but then learned that the true battle for the Glory was between his companion, Sato, and the Doctor's, the Cyberman Kroton, of which Kroton was the victor. Amongst his first acts as controller of the Glory were to cleanse the TARDIS of the Master's influence and to place the Master somewhere that he could not escape. The Master declared he would survive and return. (COMIC: The Glorious Dead) He had been placed back in the Eye of Harmony. Edward Grainger's dreams The Master eventually escaped through the Eye of Harmony by influencing the dreams of Edward Grainger to unravel the Doctor's timeline, by killing Edward Grainger whilst he was an infant in 1906. (PROSE: Forgotten) However, the Master, in the body of Sir George Steer, was stopped by an older Edward Grainger from 2006 and Violet after being hit with a rolling pin and being removed from the body he possessed. (PROSE: Prologue) The Master then managed to evade the Eighth Doctor's detection, and possessed the body of a human native named Richard. (PROSE: Forgotten) Wandering the Earth After possessing Richard, the Master killed Violet out of revenge. However, the Master discovered his possession had caused the host body to decay at an accelerated rate, so he was forced to steal more bodies to prolong his survival. Realising that the First World War was rapidly approaching, the Master decided to migrate to America to avoid the conflict, and boarded a ship to go there in 1912. Unfortunately, he had boarded the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]], unaware of its eventual fate, and escaped in a lifeboat when it sank. Arriving in New York City, the Master took possession of a member of the Hudson Dusters, quickly becoming the leader of the gang and calling himself "Don Maestro". After twenty years of living in his current body, he occupied the body of his host's son, Michael, and moved to Las Vegas where he owned a casino. He accumulated money to fund experiments towards the elongation of the lifespan of his host body. Fearing the eventual decay of his body, the Master used his money to buy a penthouse to isolate himself from infection. After years living in isolation, his host's son confronted him with the knowledge that he had possessed both his father and his grandfather in some way. He then trapped the Master in the penthouse. . (AUDIO: Mastermind)]] After UNIT were alerted to the presence of penthouse, they discovered the Master in a comatose state. He was imprisoned in the UNIT Vault, awakening every five years for one hour, before returning to a coma. After fifteen years living in the Vault, the Master awoke for a third time, and was interrogated by UNIT officers Ruth Matheson and Charlie Sato. However, he managed to hypnotise both of them and escape his imprisonment. Discovering that UNIT had recovered his TARDIS from a sealed tomb in the Valley of the Kings, he used it to escape from the Vault. (AUDIO: Mastermind)